Family Can Go, but My Love Stands
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: Remus and Sirius feel perfect together, but what happens when family gets involved, hexes fly, James wins Lily, and peter gets bloated? Love conquers all, but can their nerves and emotions stand it all?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly I've haven't, do not, and never will own any of the amazing characters in this story. They all belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling!

AN: This is my first multi chapter story. It will get better, because this might not be my best work according to some, but I like it. Please tell me if it's worth continuing! =D

I love him, I love him so much it hurts, and I always used hope, pray, dream, and just wish, that he loves me too. The way he looks at me and my heart skips a beat. The way he gets me, understands me, and vice versa. I know so much about him that it surprises even myself at times. I help him, talk to him, comfort him, and am just there for him when he needs me. Every time we talk, I'm overjoyed, no matter what the conversation is. Just having him there, talking to him is amazing. It leaves me breathless. I never want it to end. I lay here breathless, in his arms. I smile as the first morning light dances across the lake. Some would say this is wrong. And as the old cliché goes, if it's wrong, I don't want to be right

Yes I'm a male, in the arms of another male, my boyfriend of two months. Who ever thought Sirius Black would be gay. He looks so beautiful next to me. I twist up to remove a stray strand of hair out of his beautiful face, and kiss him when I see signs of him waking.

"Morning" I say

"Hmm. . ." he muses "Forgot we came out here" he said remembering the previous day. We had taken a walk by the lake, snogged, shagged, and fell asleep under the cover of the trees. We slowly dressed, but as I made to leave, he pulled me down.

"C'mon babe" he smiled "Can't we stay a while longer" I somewhat reluctantly lay down beside him again. Why did I always fall for those damn puppy dog eyes, and that damn smile?

He gently pulled my head up and kissed me. His tongue found its way into my mouth, and mine shyly met his. We continued to kiss in our gentle passion for a few minutes before we had to come up for air. I was perfect. Nothing could go wrong.

-XOXOXOXO-

Little were they aware of three Slytherins watching on from the astronomy tower with a score to settle

_AN: So I hope it wasn't too bad, I was a bit distracted, too caught up in my own love life I guess(well more like lack of) Anyways I solemnly swear that it will get much better. But I crave reviews. Please, make my day! Suggestions and criticism are okay too. Please at least tell me if it's at least good enough to continue. _

Reviews are Love =D


	2. Revenge,pity, and decisions

Snape was so giddy he could hardly contain his joyous, yet slightly malevolent sounding, laughter.

"Ha! Finally we got them. Do you realize, we practically have those bitches they call the marauders by the balls!" he almost shouted to his two compatriots.

"Amazing, who would've thought those two poofs? Of course I always expected. . . "The blonde to his right said.

"You fool, don't you see that this is not the time for pondering what we already know, have confirmed from eye witness! We should be plotting our revenge! They will pay!"

"I'm all for good natured vengeance, but c'mon man, don't go psycho. Any more craziness from you and you'll end up like Xeno"

"Lovegood! Ha! But seriously Lucius, what shall we do?"

"Hey Reg, what's got you so quiet?"

Reg was sitting down, with his arms wrapped around his legs, and his chin resting on his knees.

"I can't believe him!" Regulas burst out suddenly "He's my bloody brother for Merlin's sake! I always knew he went funny after he got sorted into fucking Gryffindor, but a poof! He's a fucking Black! He's disgraced us. He might as well pack up his bags now, once mum and dad find out he'll surely be disowned! What can I do?! He's-a-bloody-fucking-poof!"

"Regulas! What, are you kidding me! This is great, genius! We tell your parents, he'll be totally alone. Mr. Sirius will finally be thrown from his pedestal. He'll have nothing! Isn't that what you've always wanted? Today, sure just Sirius maybe even Remus, but tomorrow, we could wipe out the Marauders! Why aren't you happy?!" Snape shouted, now squirming with happiness

"You're not going soft on us, are you Reg?" Lucius teased

"Course not! I just- it's just, aw what'd you have in mind then, what exactly is this 'genius' plan Snape"

"Well it starts with a simple. . .

-XOXOXOXO-

Remus still lay in Sirius' arms while Sirius traced intricate patterns on his stomach.

"Shouldn't we be getting back . . .?" Remus murmured against the hollow of his love's neck

"Why, it's beautiful out?"

"James and Pete should be waking up in a few minutes."

"Don't you suppose we should tell them? I mean there our best mates"

"Sirius" Remus "I'm already a werewolf, they seem to be okay with it sure, but do you really think they could really be as understanding to me being a _gay_ werewolf. Sure they might get used to it, but I don't know. . ."

"Moony, you're the smartest guy in Gryffindor, probably smarter than most Ravenclaws, you're an awesome marauder and friend, and look at me, I'm as odd as they come, and I know James will totally be okay with it, and Pete, well, he'll learn to deal. Everyone loves you, no one will care. The only thing they'll care is about is that I have you all to myself." He finished with a smirk

"You really want to tell them"

"Yes, absolutely, please" so we're back to those damn puppy dog eyes Remus thought

"Fine, on one condition"

"Anything . . . well almost anything, no pink dresses"

"Maybe another time but now, you really want to come out?"

"Yes!"

"Then tell your parents"

_AN: Please, please, please review, like I said, bare with me, getting better hopefully, just had a math test so my brain might be a little scrambled, but please review! _

_Reviews are love! =D_


	3. Comfort and Rage

"What!"

"If we'll ever tell James and Pete, why can't you tell your parents?"

"Because, even if my mom is a heartless bitchy snob, and my dad's a cruel neglectful hopeless s.o.b. with a pile of money at gringotts, they're . . . they're still my. . .

"Family?'

"I can't"

"That's not a family, if they can't accept you as it is, than why shouldn't you be able to. . ."

"You don't understand! How could you ever?! You're Mr. Perfect, with the perfect family, perfect life, and the perfect everything! How could you possibly. . ."

"You think I'm perfect! Have you forgotten what I am? That I have to rip myself to pieces once a month, that my dad left us when he found out, that when I come of age I'll never be able to live a normal life. You think that's a perfect life. At least your dad's there!"

"Remus, I'm sorry, it's just. . ."

"Sirius, you'll have to tell them sometime"

"There all I have"

"You have us, the marauders, that over sized mansion is not your home, Hogwarts is!"

"I know, it's not my parents it's . . ."

"Regulas?"

"He's my brother"

"Then he'll understand"

"Ha! They'll plant all kind of shit in his brain. It's always been like that. Pressure all the time. Sit up straight, be dignified, you will be presentable; you will only have the best, best clothes, best looks, best girls. . . Black's aren't gay; Black's only socialize with the best. It'll always be like that, and all Regulas will do is be sucked in"

"It's his choice"

"We were never given a choice Remus, he's my brother, without me, he may never have a chance!"

"Just because you're gay, doesn't mean you can't be there for him"

"They'll never understand"

"You can still try, don't you want too, I thought you said no more secrets"

"I want to, it's just, I don't know if I can"

"I'll be there"

"Thanks, you're the closest thing to family I've ever had" Sirius couldn't contain himself; he broke down, burying his head in Remus' chest.

"Let's go" Remus said, gently pulling Sirius to his feet, still nuzzled against his chest

"Where"

"To talk to James and Pete"

-XOXOXOXO-

"You're insane" Regulas shouted "He's my brother"

"Your point?" Lucius smirked, cocking an eyebrow

"It's inhumane!"

"Since when have you ever cared? Like I said genius!" Snape replied, barley holding off another round of happy squirms.

"Social murder! Do you have a heart?!"

"So you are going soft on us. C'mon Reg, its genius, Snape's right, what's gotten you so uptight!"

"Nothing, but embarrass him and you could embarrass me! I'm not going down too!"

"No way, like I said flawless!" Snape was now trying not to bounce up and down.

"Fine, whatever, I gotta go"

"Where"

"To find the poof that turned my brother gay!" Regulas spat over his shoulder, halfway out the door

_Reviews are Love =D_


	4. News

Remus and Sirius stood outside the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room hand in hand

"You sure you want to do this Moony?"

"Shouldn't you be asking me that? Please don't tell me the great and awesome Padfoot is afraid of confronting stag and a rat about his gay love life"

"It's the gay love life part that might send me over the edge"

Remus chuckled before pulling his boyfriend into a gentle yet passionate and reassuring kiss.

"Like you said, it'll go perfect"

"Right"

They slowly pushed open the portrait hole and walked in, still hand in hand

-XOXOXOXO-

Regulas' veins ran cold. He felt nothing but fury, the only other sense he had was numbness. He felt betrayed. Sirius was his brother. All he had. The only lively thing in the noble house of Black. One of his only companions during those boring summer days. His only refuge when his parents were ticked. His companion in the knowledge that one day they'd have it all. Be fully taken care of. Inherit it all, and he was just throwing it all away for another gay. He was disgusted. How could his brother betray him like this? He couldn't bear to see his own brother leave like that. Sure, Regulas had had doubts about his own sexuality before, but had never gone far enough to show it. He might have fancied some blokes in the past but never like that. Though he couldn't deny it, there was someone in his life that he fancied, but that would have to wait. There were three things however that he was sure of . . . but first he had to deal with the current matter at hand

He was enraged, furious, and murderous. He already knew his target, all that was left to do was locate his prey, and there was nothing stopping him.

-XOXOXOXO-

They walked in, slowly approaching the couches, where Peter sat admiring his chocolate frog cards, and James and Lily having a heated debate. Lily was fiercely listing all the reasons why she shouldn't go out with him, while James tried to persuade her otherwise. Apparently, Lily was losing.

"Potter, you're an arrogant git."

"You've said that five times. C'mon Ev- Lily, just go out with me"

"No"

"Why"

"You're an arrogant git"

"We've been over this before"

"Well it's true"

"How would you know, you've never gone out with me, just once. C'mon Lily, please"

"Don't beg"

"I'm not, men don't beg"

"You're no man"

"You want to see what proves I'm a man" he said waggling his eyes suggestively

"I'll pass, hello Remus, Sirius" she said acknowledging the two boys presence for the first time

Peter looked up "Er . . . guys, any reason you're holding hands

"Very observant Wormtail, and is there a problem with me holding hands with my boyfriend" Sirius responded, quirking an eyebrow

"Boyfriend?" James questioned disbelievingly

"Yes, what you want to be with Lily and from the looks of it isn't going to well mate"

"Seriously"

"Yes James" Remus said in exasperation

"Awwwwwwwwww" Lily coed, jumping up to hug each of them "I knew you guys were perfect for each other"

"Ha! Wormy, you owe me ten galleons" James suddenly cheered exuberantly. Peter tossed him the coins before running out the room looking slightly green and feebly calling "Congratulations" over his shoulder

"That's a reaction I didn't count on" Remus said rubbing his neck awkwardly

"Well we made a bet in third year, and Wormtail's always had a weak stomach" James shrugged nonchalantly "So you guys are seriously, you know, gay?"

"Yep" Sirius said merrily, "You ok with that"

"As long as I don't have to see anything graphic, than yeah"

"Told you it'd go fine" Remus added, "I'm going to go find Wormtail"

"He'll probably be in the pantry" James mused

"Right, I'll catch up with you all later" Remus called already heading out the door

-XOXOXOXO-

He was not aware of the angry Slytherin waiting down the hall for him

_Reviews are love! =D_


	5. Events

Remus walked down the hall at an even pace reflecting on what had just happened. Everything went better than he would have ever guessed. No one freaked out, except Wormtail, but he was about to try and talk to him. There was still the issue of telling Sirius' parents, but he figured that could wait. He had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach; the halls were quiet, and unusually empty

Or so he thought. . .

-XOXOXOXO-

"Well, I think I'm gonna turn in" Sirius said smiling to Lily and James as he made his way to the boy's dormitory stairs and then up.

"See ya mate" James called back. "So, Lily, shall we continue our discussion"

"Sure Potter, where were we" Lily said with a small grin

"Well I believe you were about to say yes, and then envelope me in a hot snog session"

"Were you awake a few seconds ago, because obviously, that could've only happened in your dreams"

"Lily love, you discredit me, I believe my dreams are much more graphic than that"

"You sicken me Potter"

"So will you go out with me?"

"No"

"Why"

"You're an arrogant git"

"So we're back to this again, Lily, please, just give me a chance"

Lily didn't respond, the emotion he had managed to show in his eyes shocked her. Her eyes were the most beautiful green she had ever seen. And his hair, a stray lock fell into his eyes, and without a second thought she reached up and brushed it behind his ear. In doing so she felt his hot breath on her cool skin as he took a small intake of breath. They're eyes met for a brief second, but it seemed like hours. It seemed as though they were looking into each other's souls, seeing their joys and insecurities. Happiness and sorrows, everything that was need was said, yet no words were spoken. James slowly leaned in, and their lips met for the first time. It was like an electrical current shot through their entire bodies. Their tongues shyly explored the new and uncharted territories, and lips molded together. They slowly broke apart and their eyes met yet again. Lily's eyes grew wide, as she slowly brought her quivering finger tips to her lips, and gasped. Without a word, she quickly stood and hurried to her dormitory.

-XOXOXOXO-

Remus could just make out the figure down the hall.

"Er, hello Regulas" he said

Regulas stalked up to Remus as an animal would stalk its prey.

"I can't believe you would even dare speak to me you bloody poof" Regulas spat, anger coursing through his veins.

Remus froze, most of the color draining from his face, "What are you talking about"

"I'm no idiot; I saw you, you and my brother"

"Oh" for once Remus was speechless

"But before I hurt you, or even possibly avada kedavra your sorry ass, please just tell me, why, why my brother? I don't care that you're gay, no, I'm not some insane homophobic, but _my own brother_, why take him from me"

"I'm not taking him; he's still your brother, as for the avada kedavra curse, I don't think you belong in Azkaban like the rest of your family"

"Don't you dare bring my family into this you filthy mudblood! You, you took my brother away, you turned him into a fucking poof"

"I didn't _turn_ him into anything; you were just too blind to see that he was gay!"

Regulas tackled Remus, sending them both crashing down on a suit of armor. Again and again his fist rebounded off of Remus' face. Remus had hardly any time to react, but he managed to send a powerful punch to Regulas' jaw, causing the boy's head to snap back, and giving Remus a chance to roll out from under him. Regulas flew at him, causing him to painfully hit his head on the wall. He was thrown down. Regulas repeatedly kicked him in the stomach, before growing tired. Remus used this opportunity to grab his leg and twist as hard as he could, upon hearing a satisfying crack, he let go and threw him as far as he could. Remus staggered up, clutching his stomach trying not to vomit. With one last burst of fury Regulas charged, somewhat limping, and with threw his shoulder into Remus, sending him flying into the wall.

Remus lie there, trying to stay conscious, he was barely aware of the person walking down the hall from the portrait hole towards him. . . .

_AN: So sorry it took so long for me to update. Actually it wasn't that long, but it was long for me. Anyways, again please review. I would love a beta if anyone's interested, though I'm kinda new to it. I probably wasn't as on top of spelling and or grammar as I usually am, due to the fact that I'm going through some pretty hard stuff right now. Anyways, please tell me what you thought!_

_Reviews are love! =D_


	6. Pains and Simple Pleasures

Sirius couldn't sleep. He had gone up to the dorms to hopefully catch a little sleep, due to the fact that the other day, when he and Remus spent the night together, they didn't actually sleep. . .

He was a little tired, but instead of lying in bed in a sleepless daze, he decided to go to the kitchens to see how far Remus had progressed with Peter. He made his way down the stairs and through the common room. He passed James who seemed to be in his own form of la la land, he made a mental note to ask him about that later, and then out the portrait hole. He past the 'chivalrous' sir Codagan, and continued on his way despite the portraits jeers.

Being the stealthy marauder that he was, he quickly picked up the low groans coming from the center of the hall. He quietly tiptoed over to see the one sight that slightly made his heart want to wrench out of his chest, and made a sob spring to his lips.

"Remus?"

"Si-Sirius?" the tawny haired boy barely managed

"Remus" Sirius sunk to his knees "What happened, who did this to you?" he carefully lifted Remus' head and rested in his lap, gently brushing the hair out of his face. Remus had gained a black eye, a swollen and bleeding lip, a thin gash running from his hairline to his jaw, and scrapes and bruises along his arms, stomach, and legs.

"It doesn't matter" Remus spluttered spitting blood

"doesn't matter, Remus, you- you look terrible, are you ok, we have to get you to Madame Pomfrey, who did this, I swear I kill him!" Sirius was so angry his vision was disturbed by a veil of red

"I'll be fine"

"No it's not, you have to go through hell once a month, who's cruel enough to make you go through more" Sirius was now trying to prevent himself from crying. To see Remus, his boyfriend, the only person he had truly loved, and had truly loved him, was a heartbreaking sight. He carefully lifted the youth into his arms, despite his feeble protest, and headed towards Madame Pomfrey's.

Madame Pomfrey promptly opened the door opened their approach, her eyes full of pity.

"Oh dear dear, dear, what happened"

"Some bloody son of a bitch attacked him, Remus, just tell me who it was, and I swear I'll kill him" Sirius pleaded laying him gently on the nearest available bed. There had been an unusually violent bludger at the previous days Hufflepuff verse Ravenclaw quiditch game, and most of the beds were occupied by players of the two teams. "Will he be ok" Sirius barked as soon as Madame Pomfrey began looking at him.

The woman pursed her lips together but then spoke "Yes, he should make a full recovery within an hour or so, I just am ad that he had to endure this. Mr. Lupin, who did this to you?"

"Remus, please tell us" Sirius' eyes were full of fear, worry, rage, and love, Remus couldn't lie to him, or hide it from him either for that matter

"Regulas"

Sirius' eyes went blank

-XOXOXOXO-

"Brilliant!" Snape burst, "better than I would've expected, and I suppose I could brew something for that ankle, and maybe do something about that scar, but the bruises will have to heal on their own" Snape said, an arm draped casually around Regulas' waist as they sat in a loveseat by the fire. Neither boy knew how much that small little gesture meant to each other. Regulas couldn't help leaning into his warm and smooth body.

"Now" Severus said after a comfortable beat of silence "We initiate phase two"

_AN: Wow, I like that word for some reason, wow and odd describe everything in my opinion. Well I won't bore you with one of my 'odd' rambles, but sorry, again I didn't have time to check the spelling and grammar. I STILL NEED A BETA! Oh well, please, please, please review! Make my day!_

_Reviews are love =D_


	7. Emotional overload

_AN: Thanks to my lovely beta Lady Annikaa and to my awesome reviewers, especially Just-a-kid-1993 for reviewing constantly! =D_

Sirius was staring, still expressionless; his blood seemed to be frozen in his veins. He was so filled with such a vast array of emotions that he didn't know which one to express yet; hurt, love, pity, betrayal, and fury welled up within him. He finally settled on anger, with his teeth bared, fists clenched and his breath shallow. He vaguely noted Madame Pomfrey bustling about trying to get potions ready for Remus. How could anyone do this to such an amazing, gentle, beautiful person? Sirius was barely managing to hold back the sob in his throat. He gently took his boyfriends hand and kissed it. He ran out the door, a determined plan forming.

-XOXOXOXO-

"Reg, are you listening?" Snape asked suddenly as he noticed his friend getting a glazed over look in his eyes.

Regulas was starring at his friend's lips. They were so red, full and inviting, the only true bit of color to contrast his pale complexion.

"Reg?" Severus said snapping his fingers in the youth's face.

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You kind of just zoned out on me. The only time you zone out like that is history of magic. Am I that boring?"

"Of course not!" he said, maybe a little too quickly and loudly for the quiet common room, which caused several of his fellow Slytherins to turn around.

"Ok, umm . . . why don't we go to the astronomy tower, I think you need some air."

Regulas agreed, but the thought of him being alone with Snape was more persuasive than the idea of fresh air.

-XOXOXOXO-

Peter sat in his secret lovers arms, nestled by the fire of the room of requirement. After everything he had endured in the past week, it was good to be back in his lovers finely toned muscled arms. Who said two people from different houses couldn't be in love.

-XOXOXOXOX-

James suddenly came to from his dream like state and abruptly stood.

"Lily, Lily wait," he called as he attempted to climb the stairs to the girl's dormitory. His efforts futile, as he slid back down. Having a flash of genius, which had been oddly lacking lately, he rushed back into the common room and picked up one of his larger than normal books. He quickly muttered _Wingardium Leviosa_ and hopped on the hovering book. He mumbled_ locomotor book_, and slowly ascended the slide, hovering about five feet off of the ground. When he reached the top of the stairs, he hopped off, tucked the book underneath his arm and hurried quietly to past the several dorms searching for Lily's. Lily's dorm was three doors down on the right. Upon seeing Lily's name on the door plate, to her dorm she shared with Alice and Lucy he took a deep breath and knocked. He knocked once, no answer, twice, still no answer, then he knocked repeatedly growing louder and louder until he heard agitated footsteps coming to the door.

"What are you doing here Potter?" came the voice of Lily's annoyed roommate Alice. Wearing nothing but a big Wicked Sisters T-shirt in the presence of the infamous James Potter was a tad disgruntling to her.

"Is Lily here?"

"Yes."

"May I see her?"

"Why?"

"I need to."

"Why?"

"None of your god damned business! May I see her?"

Alice looked aggravated but obliged with a curt nod of the hand briskly calling over her shoulder, "Lils, the bloody, fucking git is here to see you."

"Who?" came her curious reply.

"The arrogant git!"

"Well you can just tell Potter to sod off."

Alice turned around "Lily said . . . "

"I know what she said," James cut her off.

"Lily," he called "Please, can we talk?"

The air was punctuated with silence as Alice began to tap her foot impatiently.

"Fine!" came Lily's exasperated reply. She slowly stepped out. Her red and gold striped pajama pants and red tank top looked stunning on her James thought.

"Shall we."

"Just stay about two feet away Potter," she sighed. It wasn't cold like usual, it was just a sigh.

-XOXOXOXO-

Sirius charged down the halls, not caring whether or not he bumped into students or teacher in his path. He was determined; he was on his way to the astronomy tower.

_Reviews are love! =D_


	8. Phases and Revenge

James and Lily both slid down the girls dormitory's still transformed stairs to the common room. James wordlessly lit the now dying fire and moved to sit by Lily.

"Remember, two feet." Lily halfheartedly murmured.

"Is that what you really want?" James whispered leaning in closer, his breath ghosting over her lips.

". . . Yes."

"For some reason I don't believe that."

"Well y...you should." His intoxicating scent of quiddage fields and Honeyduke's chocolate washed over her, making it nearly impossible for her to form comprehensible sentences.

James was glad Lily didn't respond right away. It gave him a chance to stare at her without having to break away from his fantasies due to the effort of listening.

Lily couldn't help leaning into his warmth. The small bit of logic left in her slowly melting brain told her that her actions weren't helping the cause, but her instincts took over.

It was impossible to tell who moved first, but the next second both their lips were captured in a searing kiss. Lily moaned as James tongue licked and nipped at her bottom lip instantly gaining entrance. Lily's hands latched into James' already unruly hair and James' around her waist. He slowly pulled her onto his lap were their bodies seemed to comfortably mold together. There was no telling how long they stayed like that, but eventually they broke for air, barely an inch apart their foreheads rested against the other.

In a voice hardly audible James whispered, "Go out with me."

Lily knew there could be no more postponing the inevitable much longer, ". . . yes"

James couldn't even begin to explain the emotional high he was experiencing. He had finally obtained the love of his life after years of trying. Instead he simply pulled her into an, if possible, even more passionate kiss. Only did the break away when they heard the portrait hole open.

As they looked up, in shuffled Minerva McGonagall. It was quite odd to see a teacher in her pajamas. She was wearing a crimson robe with a golden tie around the waist, although her pinned up hair and glasses were still in place.

"Hello professor," Lily smiled. James was still lost in the previous moment.

"Yes hello Miss Evans, Potter. I think you should come with me."

"I swear I didn't do it! You have no proof!" James shouted as a reflex reaction.

"I'll be sure to take that into consideration, no, no, I'm afraid Mr. Black did this."

"Sirius, what'd he do?"

"I meant the other Mr. Black, Regulas, I'm afraid he has severely wounded Mr. Lupin. He's in the hospital wing, I believe he's about to wake up now."

James paled, "Where's Sirius?"

"I believe I heard him muttering something about the astronomy tower on his way to past me out the door."

"Lily love, I got to go find Sirius, can you go tell Rem that I'll see him later."

"Sure." They didn't dare kiss in front of their professor, but none the less she still gave them a _knowing_ look.

But All James was concerned about was stopping one of his best friends from going to Azkaban because of murder.

-XOXOXOXO-

Well sated, Peter left his secret lover and made his way down the hall from the room of requirement, away from the figure of the retreating blond. On his way he passed a very disheveled looking James.

"Hey. . ." he began.

"Can't talk; go to the hospital room to see Remus! Meet you there!" he huffed.

Grumbling to himself, he headed to the apparent rendezvous place his fellow marauder had indicated. Though annoyed, his satisfied smile still remained.

-XOXOXOXO-

Regulas and Severus sat millimeters apart on the edge of the astronomy tower's window, looking out over the grounds covered in the slowly setting sun's glow.

Snape unceremoniously laid his head in his best mates lap taking in the scenery. Simple gestures, though some would call romantic, were common for the trio, but were mainly witnessed between Snape and Regulas.

"Sev?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"I suppose"

"Is. . . the reason you're so mad at my brother and Remus, is- is it because they're. . .gay or because you just hate them?"

"I suppose revenge is the main reason."

"So . . . so you don't have a problem with poofs."

"No. . . It wouldn't make much sense due to the fact that I am one . . . or at least half and half."

"What!"

"I'll kill you!" Sirius burst through the doors, a wild glint in his eyes. He scanned the scene briefly before muttering, _Expelliarmus_ to Snape and a quick binding charm efficiently rendering him harmless.

He then did likewise to his brother save for the binding charm and simply stood.

"Sirius, what's going. . . "

"Shut up. Reg, how could you do this? Why? We're bloody brothers for Merlin's sake! You left one of the best people in Hogwarts barely conscious. As if his life wasn't hard enough! Do you own a heart?" Sirius was now shaking with anger.

"Sirius. . ."

Sirius didn't wait to hear his brother out as he jumped the boy.

He, being one never to do anything halfhearted, effectively wrapped his hands around the youths neck and began to repeatedly bang his brothers head on the concrete, savoring the red fluid that began to seep out. He was now crazed. He wanted to beat the bastard within a mere inch of his life. Seeing the helpless boy under him began to turn blue, he left go, and began punching every part of his exposed body that would cause the most pain.

"You bloody bastard! I love him! Don't you dare, ever try to take that away from me," Sirius shouted as he stood and spat. He brought his leg up preparing to kick until he was suddenly tackled by the mass of someone with unruly hair and glasses.

"Padfoot," James shouted restraining his friend. "It's not worth it. You'll only make it worse and you know you'll upset Moony!" At hearing that he stopped struggling. After being sure Sirius wouldn't attack again, he let boy go.

James carefully muttered an oblivious charm on Severus so he'd forget the attack he'd just helplessly witnessed, put a simple sleeping spell on him and undid his bonds, while carefully placing his wand in his pocket.

"C'mon," he muttered "Let's take him to Pomfrey. Wormtail and Lily are waiting. She said yes mate!"

"Well it's about bloody time, good for you." Sirius congratulated halfheartedly as he placed his hands under his brothers arms, as James grabbed Regulas' feet, slowly making their way to the hospital wing.

-XOXOXOXO-

Two hours later, Severus still sat on the astronomy towers window thinking. A little confused, he idly wondered where Regulas had gone as he pondered the intelligence of revealing one of his deepest secrets to his mate.

For the third time that day the door burst open, but this time in came Lucius Malfoy.

"Consider phase two officially initiated!" The blond smiled.

"Excellent! How was it?"

"He's not that bad. . . but you still owe me."

"When are you going to carry out the rest of the plan?"

"I don't know, I'd give it a week."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" he smirked.

"Like I said, it's not that bad, but I've got to go, I still have a date with Narcissa."

_A/N: Question, comments, flames, and compliments are always welcomed. Review and I post faster! You know you want to . . . _

_Reviews are love! =D_


	9. Loss

Regulus awoke with a throbbing pain in his head. He blinked a few times before wearily opening his eyes. He was surprised to see the marauders standing over him; save for Peter who got slightly sick at the sight of blood and had quietly retreated to the boy's dormitory. Lily had left after an half hour or so. Regulus tried to sit up but laid back down with a groan, as the exertion of energy proved to be too much for him. He could clearly see his brother's haughty smirk and the weary glare from Remus. Regulus was especially surprised to see Remus at his sick bed. Soon a disappointed Madame Pomfrey shuffled in.

"Well I must say that your brother here did quite a number on you. Another millimeter or two and we would've had a fractured skull on our hands."

"Am I OK?"

"You should be," she started slowly. "However, I believe a day's rest in your dorm would do you good. It's Friday, so I believe you could spare one Saturday of your life to help your well being," she said with a slight sigh.

"So . . . can I go?" He shifted slightly, uncomfortable in the gazes of the three infamous Gryffindors in front of him.

"Just let me change those bandages," she said before departing to her office.

The silence was almost as thick as the tension around the bed, so much so, that Regulus wanted to talk despite how awkward it would be just to lessen it.

"So . . . " Remus spoke first, causing all eyes to focus on him. He coughed self consciously. Sirius wound an arm around his waist protectively.

"So you little prick, what the hell did you think you were doing beating up my little moonykins?" Sirius burst, an angry scowl appearing across his face.

"Little _moonykins_?" all three questioned.

"Oh hush it. What's your problem Reg?" He said trying to keep his voice low so as not to startle the occupants of the other beds.

"Look who's talking! You're the one that beat me within an inch of life," Regulus growled back.

"You started it!" Sirius accused. "What have we ever done to you?"

"You, you . . . you abandoned me."

"Wha-"

The conversation abruptly halted as Madame Pomfrey reentered the room.

"Okay let's do this," Madame Pomfrey said striding over to the bed. "Raise up please."

Regulus winced at the pain, but managed nonetheless. She murmured to herself as she dressed his quickly healing wound.

"Drink this, it'll help the pain," she said stepping back and handing him a bottle of purple liquid. He took it swiftly and gulped it down trying to ignore the tears in his eyes from the sting in his throat. With a satisfied nod of the head, she took the bottle and retreated into her office calling out that he was free to leave over her shoulder.

Regulus attempted feebly to stand but began to sway precariously due to lightheadedness. James caught his left arm, giving a pleading look to his two friends who were somewhat reluctant to help him in supporting Regulus. They acquiesced, and the quartet walked along the halls in silence, all glaring at each other for their own reasons.

Around halfway to the Slytherin common room, Regulus seemed to regain his wits and yanked away from Remus, leaving the tawny haired boy slightly shocked.

"How dare you touch me!" Regulus snapped. Sirius responded with a low growl and glared menacingly at his brother.

"Sirius," younger Black continued, "listen to me, you could do so much better. It's not so much the fact your gay that's not so bad, it's the person that your with now. Mum and dad would take it slightly better if you found someone more suitable. What about our family, what about me! How about Jeffrey in Ravenclaw? He's a pureblood, with a good personality and loads better than him! You know you could do better, why sink below your standards? You _deserve_ better!"

James and Sirius looked slightly shocked at this short monologue, while Remus uncomfortably looks down, suddenly finding his shoes very interesting.

"Reg. . . " Sirius started.

"Are you happy?" Regulus questioned, interrupting.

"I . . ."

"Because you don't sound happy. Your giving up everything; your family, the fortune, your reputation, our future, for him! Is that what you want, is that what makes you happy? If he really cared for you at all, he wouldn't be forcing you to chose like this!"

Sirius stood there slightly speechless. James staring between the three boys quickly noticed Moony's downcast look, and nudged Sirius in the ribs indicating that he should say something.

"I. . .I don't quite know what to say," Sirius spoke at last. James simply glared, his best friend was making a terrible mistake.

"Is this what you really want?" Regulus appealed again.

"I. . . Yes."

"Sirius, I know you, you're my brother, this isn't what you want, you're not happy." Regulus said, more softly than before.

"Well you're wrong, you don't know me. And you don't know Remus! He's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Remus' head snapped up at that, surprise shining in honey eyes.

"Sirius, please, you have to choose. We've . . . we've been brothers, friends maybe even. . .since, well, forever. Without you, what's it going to be like at home? You have to choose. Everything or him."

"He is my everything. So yes Regulus, I chose him." The two brothers simply stared at each other. A new form of emotion took over, loss. They understood, that it was over, no use. Sirius had chosen and Regulus had turned his back. There were to be no second chances, no rebounding, this was the end of a happiness between brothers; this was the end of a friendship.

Sirius, grabbing Remus' hand, abruptly turned and James followed. Regulus watched as the three made their way in the opposite direction, never turning back.

-XOXOXOXO-

Meanwhile, Snape and Lucius were working on phase two, unbeknown to the rest.

_AN: I believe this is one, if not my longest chapter yet. I didn't put all that effort into this for nothing. You know what I want . . . reviews! Please, please, please, I crave them; they help me from chapter to chapter. Plus, the more reviews, the faster I'll update. Again also, thanks to my lovely beta Lady Annikaa for helping me improve my writing for this chapter and the others!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	10. Surprises

Severus, Regulus, and Lucius sat side by side on the grass by the lake, staring out at the glassy water; it's smoothness only disturbed by the occasional ripple of water from the giant squid.

"So, how was the date with Narcissa?" Snape asked, making conversation.

"Fine, fine . . . It's just that, after . . . well, you know . . . it, was just different."

"So . . . what you're saying is, she's not as good?" Regulus asked, amused by the slight flush creeping into Lucius' pale skin.

"Well, sort of, though you wouldn't think so."

"Yeah, he's not exactly a looker."

"True, but easy enough to tolerate, that is when he's not drooling after his idols."

"So, you had fun?"

"Not as much as him, I think it's safe to say that I rocked his world. . . I was probably his first," the blond smirked.

"How many exactly have you been with?"

"Er . . . well, he was my first bloke."

Regulus and Severus tried to contain their snickers.

"Oi! It's not like either of you've been with anyone yet!"

"True," Regulus pointed out "but we don't act like we have."

"Well, whatever," Lucius huffed. "I've got to go if we ever want phase two carried out."

"Have fun," Snape said waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't worry, I will." He smirked before getting up, turning on his heel, and leaving the two.

After a few beats of comfortable silence, Regulus was the first to break it.

"So Sev. . . Did you mean what you said earlier . . . you know that, that you. . . "

"Go for blokes as well as birds?" Snape finished his thoughts for him.

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

"Hmm . . ." Regulus remained silent for a while. "So, do you fancy anyone?"

"Do you?"

"What?"

"Do you fancy anyone, I mean even if your straight you can like someone can't you?"

"Oh, right . . . well I suppose."

"Who?"

"You tell me first."

"Urgh! OK, fine, guess."

"Well give me a hint!"

"Well he's-"

"So it's a boy?"

"Yes . . . he's got blue eyes"

"Well that narrows it down." he said sarcastically.

"He's in Slytherin."

"Okay."

"Pure blood."

"Of course."

"Wealthy."

"Sounds like you've got good taste."

"Excellent at charms."

"Not helpful, but sounds like my kind of guy."

"What?"

"Nothing, continue."

"He's got long hair."

"Getting more specific."

"Black hair."

"Okay . . . that leaves about three guys."

"Doesn't matter, he'd never go for me."

"Sev, c'mon mate, any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Well, he's the exception."

"C'mon, give me one more final clue, just one more, but make it to where I can get it."

"Fine, he's a boy, blue eyes, Slytherin, pure blood, wealthy, good at charms, long, black hair, and. . . he's sitting right next to me."

"Let's see he's got blue eyes, Slyth- . . . wait, what. You . . . you mean . . .you mean you fancy. . .me?" he said in a small voice.

"Look, I shouldn't have told you I-" was all he managed before his words were cut off by a pair of soft lips. Snape gasped slightly allowing Regulus' tongue entrance. Snape, stunned, allowed Regulus to explore freely, before finally snapping out of his shock and responding. The kiss was sloppy at first, teeth clicked, and there was a little too much saliva, but it was perfect in its own way, and exactly what they needed. Tongues battled for dominance, until they finally broke the kiss and came up for air. Their eyes met as the each attempted to catch their breath before Severus forcefully pulled his friend down into another kiss. They stayed there, in each other's arms, switching off between gazing at the lake and kissing, for most of the day.

-XOXOXOXO-

James, Sirius, and Remus had returned to the common room and flopped down on the couches. Sirius rested in Remus' arms, while Remus stroked his hair affectionately and murmured soothing words. James and Lily were involved in a heated argument, which would have been serious, if they hadn't kept cracking smiles and leaning in for light kisses.

Lily eventually bade them all goodbye, before heading up to her dormitory, muttering something about talking to Lucy.

The three marauders followed suit and started up the boys dormitory stairs. Upon reaching their dorm, they stopped, at the sight of a white folded piece of parchment taped to the door.

Curious, James snatched it off and read it aloud.

"Dear Padfoot, Moony, and Prongs," James read. "Meet me in the room of requirement, I have something awesome to show you, trust me, it'll knock your socks off! Wormtail."

"What do you suppose he has to show us?" Remus asked.

"I don't know, but we might as well go and check it out, I mean it's not like we have anything better to do."

"Why not, let's just make this quick, I want to turn in soon." Sirius said

The three boys made their way along the corridors, until they came upon the blank stretch of wall. They began their pacing, three times past, until a simple wooden door appeared.

Curious, Remus opened the door and all three walked in. Immediately upon entering, all three boy's eyes bulged to the size of house elves.

James stuttered in disbelief, voicing the thoughts of the other two Marauders who were stunned speechless. "Peter! . . . Malfoy?. . . You're . . . Shagging?"

_AN: Hope you liked it, but I'm sorry if it's not that good. I wrote it when I was very sleep deprived at two AM. I'm leaving for a week on a trip so I won't be able to write or post, sorry. Anyways, hopefully I'll come back to multiple reviews. If so, it'll help me post faster! Please, Please, Please review! You know you want to. . . _

_Reviews are love! =D_


	11. Cruel and Unusual

"J-James, Prongs . . . er. . .Sir-Padfoot-Sirius. . . ah. . .hello Rem- I mean Moony. . . "Peter managed to squeak out, face burning so crimson that it could give the Gryffindor curtains a run for their money.

Malfoy however, wore an impassive expression, and didn't seem shocked at all at the sudden disturbance, he just casually sat up straighter in the conjured bed under the dim lighting in the room of requirement.

"Wormtail!" James bellowed, face flushed. "Oi! At least have the decency to cover yourself up!"

"Pete, um. . ." Remus started feebly.

"I knew you were desperate to get laid, but you were desperate enough to . . . with a Slytherin! A Malfoy! That's sick, are you dense." Sirius managed, a grimace spreading over his face.

Lucius, who had remained quiet through all of this, finally spoke, "Why don't you lot sod off!" He growled angrily then he spoke directly to Peter in a hushed tone, but loud enough for the other three marauders to clearly hear. "Pete, baby, if they can't accept you, can't accept _us_, than, well, you don't need them. They're not your friends, they're just using you. Think about it, they don't treat you like a true friend. . . But I do, and so much more. . . If they can accept Sirius and Remus together, but can't accept you and I, than well, you should leave . . . for me? Better yet, for you. Don't lose your dignity for them," Lucius murmured quietly into the younger teen's ear, teasingly running his hand along his side in way of distraction.

Peter was clearly flustered, attempting to think straight and ignore the blonde's administrations as he tried to focus on the other's words. Biting his lip he nodded in agreement, nervously glancing at the group before them.

"Pete," Remus began to try and hold back the oncoming tension.

"He's kind of right," Peter whispered shakily.

"Don't listen to his shit!" James shouted "He's the enemy! Wormtail, you're literally sleeping with the enemy!"

"You didn't act like this when Sirius and Remus came out!" Peter said, his face flushing again.

"Well they were bloody meant for each other. This . . . isn't natural."

"So I'm not natural?"

"Well trust me mate if you went around _au natural_ all the time I don't think . . . not the point," James said shaking his head in disgust as if to clear an oncoming thought. "I meant, he's a Malfoy, the target of a few of our genius pranks. . . A Slytherin. . . He's dating Narcissa!"

"Don't listen to them baby, he's making you chose, me, or them . . .You know I would never make you do that, but they aren't real friends, aren't we so much more? Honestly, you don't need them," Lucius said.

"You guys really can't accept me . . . for who I am . . . for what we are?"

"I really think it's more of a matter of stomaching it," Sirius mumbled.

"Well fine! He's right, I don't need you! Why'd you even come down here?"

All three boys stared slightly dumbstruck at him before James flared up, "Fine, you're no marauder, choosing this filth, over us! Let's go." He said ushering the other two out." Oh, and by the way, we wouldn't have come here if you hadn't left us that perv note to come and watch this freak show!" James called over his shoulder before slamming the door shut.

The room was quiet for several seconds, as Peter heaved a sigh and rested his head on the blonde's bare chest.

Then, all of a sudden, Lucius threw the other boy off of him, abruptly standing as he began to dress.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked, blinking bewilderedly up at the blond.

Lucius merely smirked, tugging his shirt on over his head as he said. "Well, not that this hasn't been . . . fun, but I'd say my work here is done. What, did you really think we were in a relationship or something? I have a girlfriend. . ."

"But, I thought-"

"I helped you get laid, and it was even somewhat good, but it was only meant to be a onetime thing, don't look so surprised."

"Lucius-"

The Slytherin sighed, done with his dressing as he looked at the younger teen impatiently. "It's Malfoy, and stop acting like some clingy, love sick school girl. It's not that big a deal."

"You used me!"

Silver eyes rolled as Lucius scoffed. "You hardly seemed to be complaining earlier."

Peter's chest was constricting painfully as the weight of all that was happening finally began sinking in. "It was my first." He said quietly, seeing a mixture of pain and guilt flash briefly in the Slytherin's eyes before being quickly blinked away.

"Look, whatever you assumed you were wrong. . . Try and get yourself together before you leave, I've got to go." He murmured as he exited the room hastily, the door shutting behind him with a sense of finality.

_one hour later. . ._

"Didn't need to see that!" Lucius shouted, covering his eyes upon entering his dorm and seeing his two best friends feverishly snogging. "When did this happen?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow as the two brunettes pulled away blushing.

"Earlier today," Snape dismissed. "Anyway, what happened, did it work?"

"Exceptionally, one down, three to go. They never even suspected that I wrote the note! I'm a pretty damn good actor if I do say so myself!"

"Perfect, what'd his face look like?" Severus asked, almost bouncing with joy.

"Shocked, hurt I suppose."

"Nice!" Regulus offered, "I bet you broke his heart."

"Yeah, his little fragile Gryffindor heart." Lucius laughed, the sound strained as he unconsciously brought a hand up to gently touch his lips, thinking of how soft yet slightly rough pink ones were pressed up against his only hours ago.

"Well, at least you still have Narcissa." Snape said, breaking the blonde's thoughts, "I think I'm going to turn in, good night mates."

"Yeah, Narcissa," Lucius muttered bitterly.

_AN: Okay, well, I'm back. And I hope you liked it, terribly tired but at least it's up. Sorry if it's not my best but I like it. Please review! _

_Reviews are love! =D_


	12. Pacing, Leaving, and Phases

Sirius and Remus sat on James' bed wearily watching as the aforementioned marauder paced back and forth running a hand through his already unruly hair.

"Prongs," Remus began.

"I jus- I can't believe it. I mean, I thought we were all like brothers, well I suppose it's a little different for you two because that would just be strange, but I mean, well you get it!"

"Prongs, we understand, but, I dunno maybe you should lay off Wormtail for a while. I mean, I know it's kinda hard to stomach at first, but, he's still our friend right?" Sirius spoke up; looking around desperately for someone else that was in agreement. Remus nodded lightly.

"Well yeah, but, it's just. . . It just kind of feels like, well like he betrayed all of us. He made a choice."

"Well I'm not entirely sure the options were all that just mate," Remus said.

"I have no problem with Wormtail, or I guess Peter now, being gay. . . It's just, who he's with I suppose and the way he came out. He just put it all out there; I could've gone my entire life without seeing that. I just, I don't know, mental image . . . disturbing to say the least."

"True mate," Sirius stated." But I think we can, or at least should try and deal. I mean, you guys are like my only family, and once my parents hear about everything you'll be all I have left. I don't want to lose any of you. Even Wormtail and his strange little arse."

"He's right Prongs, why don't you just turn in, a night's sleep might do you good," Remus put in.

"I guess you're right. You guys should do the same . . . in your own beds please."

-XOXOXOXO-

Peter dejectedly made his way back to the dorms. Upon entering, he immediately heard the snores of the other three marauders and breathed a sigh of relief. He quickly packed all of his things up in his trunk that rested at the foot of his bed. The hard realization that he really had no one left inside the walls of Hogwarts hit him like a thousand bludgers, and he gave a shuddering sigh before he muttered, _locomotor trunk_, and began his way to search for his new room. There was no way he could hide out in someone else dorm, let alone another house, it would be to awkward to stay in a bathroom so that left the room of requirement. Not many people knew of the room so he wouldn't really have to worry about the possibility of being interrupted. The dejected boy slowly made his way to his new dorm.

-XOXOXOXO-

"Narcissa, please don't cry," Lucius pleaded. They stood in the cold hallway leading to the dungeons. Lucius distressed at Narcissa's obvious hurt. She stood about three feet back, arms wrapped around herself protectively as if trying to protect herself from the boy in front of her.

"I'm not crying, it's just . . . my mascara's running, that's all. But why?" she stuttered. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's just. . . "

"It's just what?! What! Tell me . . . is there someone else?"

"Sort of. . . "

"Sweet Merlin, its Bellatrix, isn't it?"

"Don't be silly . . . it's not like that at all."

"Then who?"

"He's-"

"He?!" She shrieked. "You're breaking up with me for another bloke, you're. . .you're_ gay_?"

"No! No . . . I just, can't be with you right now. That's all I swear! I just need some time to think. Quite frankly. . . I don't think I want to see anyone at the moment."

"But-"

"Look, I know our family's expect or at least want us to be together and eventually marry. I really don't have a problem with that. You're a great person and I have little doubt that I could grow to. . . love you. . . but, I just. . . I just need time. Okay?"

"So, what you're saying is . . . someday?" she asked beseechingly.

"Someday soon." The blond replied, taking her hands. He leaned in and placed a delicate kiss on her cheek and left. Narcissa stood there for a while, staring after the man she, well she couldn't say love. To a decent Slytherin, love was the ultimate weakness to admit, although she knew that that wasn't true. But, she had a reputation to protect for now. She angrily wiped away a lone tear that trickled down her cheek, and tore off toward the Slytherin girl's dormitories.

-XOXOXOXO-

Snape and Regulus sat in the dim lighting of their dorms on Regulus' bed.

"Well, now that Lucius has finished his part of the plan, and subtracted Peter from the equation, now it's your turn. You know what to do. Just a simple owl should suffice," Snape said.

"Yeah, I just wouldn't want to be Sirius. Look Sev, I know after everything that's happened, that, well I shouldn't care. . . But I still don't like it."

"Reg, this is what we've been waiting for! It'll go off without a flaw," he said enthusiastically.

"I guess, I just hope mum doesn't have a heart attack. . ."

"I'll get the quill and parchment."

_And thus, they began to initiate phase three. . ._

_AN: Ok! Another one down! Sadly, I received not one single review on my last chapter. =( None the less I continued. But please review, to let me know if I'm doing a good or terribly horrible job. All reviews are appreciated. So, please, please, please Review! You know you want to . . ._

_Reviews are love! =D_


	13. Letters

The moonlight shone magnificently through the Gryffindor boy's dormitory casting a glow on the nearby beds. Remus shuddered as he thought of the hell he would surely have to endure in a matter of days. He whimpered quietly to himself and tried to shake the images off. He turned when he heard the rustling of fabric as the end of his bed sunk a little under the weight of another warm body. Remus wearily looked up to see Sirius place his wand back into the waist band of his pyjama pants, after muttering a simple silencing charm, Sirius turned to face him.

"Hello Sirius," Remus murmured, eyes wandering back to the moon.

"Don't look at it," Sirius said following the tawny haired boy's gaze.

"Can't sleep?" Remus asked after a small moment of silence. It was more of a statement rather than a question.

"Yeah, you?"

"Well I'm awake aren't I?"

"Always cheeky," Sirius smirked into the darkness.

"What's on your mind" Remus asked scooting closer to the heat radiating off of the other boy's body.

Sirius' arms automatically shot out and wrapped around his boyfriends thin waist.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sirius mumbled into the others soft golden locks.

"Sirius-"

"Please, can- can we just sleep, it'll make me feel better and maybe get some rest. Please Remus?" The note of pleading in his voice startled Remus, he looked up and the two locked eyes in the darkness. Remus nodded and settled back down, thinking of what was most likely bothering his boyfriend. Although he had only mentioned it very briefly earlier that day, Remus knew that Sirius' parents were really starting to trouble him. He continued thinking on this until he fell asleep, lulled by his bedmates' rhythmic breathing.

The next morning, the two awoke to James' stifled yawns and complaints about how early they had to get up.

His footsteps retreated over to Sirius' bed and then came up to Remus'. The curtains were thrown open letting the light in and Sirius and Remus looked up to see a smiling James.

"I thought I said for you two to sleep in your own beds," He said smiling.

"Well where's the fun in that?" Sirius replied. Remus noted the tear streak on Sirius' cheeks, feeling compassion for his lover and quickly turned away so as not to draw clearly unwanted attention to it.

He slowly unwound his arm from around his boyfriend's waist and got up stretching. "I'm going to take a shower," he announced.

"Maybe I should join you," Sirius said waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Please don't," James pleaded half-heartedly.

"You're right; I'm going to go down to the great hall. Coming Prongs?"

"Right behind you, give me a sec."

Sirius shrugged, before changing quickly and heading out. James looked after him before heaving himself up from where he had taken a seat on the edge of Sirius' bed and walked over to Remus'. Remus had gone into the shower as Sirius changed. Remus came out dressed, towel drying his hair. "Coming?" he asked.

"Yeah, we can still catch him, he only left about a minute ago.

"Really?' Remus smiled fondly, "He takes longer to dress than my mum."

"Yeah, er, Moony?"

"Yeah, Prongs?" Remus said as he bent down to take the books he would need out of his trunk.

"Padfoot, this morning, seemed off . . ."

"What do you mean?" he asked. In truth Remus knew exactly what he meant and he was worried about the other Marauders sudden shift in behavior. It had been quite an eventful week, and Sirius had plenty of reason to be off, but Remus was still worried.

"I don't know, I mean, he looked like he was crying. Crying! I hadn't seen him like that sense the Willow incident. Remus shuddered at the memories but put it out of his mind.

"He's just . . . been through a lot, you know with his brother and then Peter, can you blame him?"

"I suppose not," James said, still unsure, but shrugged it off regardless "Let's go," he said as he through his bag over his shoulder.

Upon arriving in the great hall, they spotted Sirius and walked over. Remus took a spot beside Sirius and James sat down across from the two.

Sirius was staring at someone further down the table and both boys followed his gaze to see Peter, sitting at the very end, sulking into his porridge.

Before anyone could comment, the swarm of owls came through and landed beside their rightful owners. Sirius cocked his head inquisitively at his owl, Astar, that had landed gracefully on his shoulder. The owl stuck out his leg in a very dignified manner and Sirius unwound the letter from his leg. He deftly patted her wing and gave her a bit of toast before sending her on his way. When he saw the Black family crest, he paled.

_AN: Soooo sorry it took so long, or at least it was long in my opinion, to update. There were a little computer issues involved but everything's good now. Just wanted to thank my awesome beta Lady Annikaa also. I promise to update as fast as possible, but if I get more reviews it'll be even faster. So review!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	14. Next Phase

At the Gryffindor table Remus watched Sirius intently as the raven haired boy's eyes quickly skimmed over the letter, keeping a careful poker face on. He suddenly looked up and managed a smile. Remus could tell he was trying.

"Imagine that," he said. "We're getting a new house elf."

"Your parents... sent you a letter... to tell you that?" James questioned skeptically.

Sirius shrugged, "Yeah, they do it more with Regulus than with me, but I suppose this was big enough to let me in on." Sirius warily looked down at his food, a strange emotion flashing in his eyes that he quickly blinked away, but Remus could see it. When he looked up, a somewhat cheery expression was present on his face. He tucked the letter carefully inside his robes and stood. "I'm going out by the lake, see you lot later."

Sirius was grateful that it was a Saturday and that he didn't have the extra burden of trying to act normal during classes. At least he could be free to roam the grounds and think. He made his way out the doors and ran. The words in the letter echoed through his mind. He raced, thinking that if he ran fast enough, that just maybe he could out run the demons that were plaguing his mind.

-XOXOXOXO-

"Hey, Lucius," Snape said, as he plopped down on the bench in between Regulus and the blonde.

Lucius appeared not to hear him. He was staring off towards the Gryffindor table eyes fixedly watching the mousy boy wallow into his toast and eggs.

"Lucy," Regulus nearly shouted waving a hand in front of the hypnotized boys face.

Lucius snarled, "Don't ever call me Lucy!"

"Hey," Regulus said, ignoring the comment. "Where's Narcissa, you two are usually joined at the hip?"

"Oh, yeah, we... er... broke up."

"What!" the two boys said in unison.

"We broke up all right!"

"Why?" Snape questioned.

"It's complicated I suppose."

"Aw, Lucius, don't give us that bull shit. Seriously, what happened?"

"None of your business is what."

"Lucius, its Peter isn't it?" Regulus questioned, his voice growing lower.

"Shut up."

"You have feelings for him don't you?" Severus said his eyes growing wide.

"You don't know what you're fucking talking about!" Lucius snarled.

"That's why you broke up with her, you can't stop thinking about it, you . . . miss him." Regulus stated.

"If you value your life, you'll shut that hole in your face." Lucius said, his voice growing even deadlier.

"Narcissa wasn't him, that's why you broke it off? You preferred him!" Snape said.

"Shut the fucking hell up!" Lucius shouted standing up. Several eyes in the great hall turned to him. Lucius gaining as much pure blood air as he could, marched out of the great hall in as dignified a manner as he was able to manage. His eyes connected briefly with Peter's and if possible, an ounce of color crept into the pale boys cheeks as he hurried out.

-XOXOXOXO-

Remus watched as Sirius left, he knew the letter had nothing to do with house elves, he just didn't want to let his mind wander to the likelier possibilities.

"What do you suppose is really up?" James questioned after a while.

"What do you mean?" Remus said, not wanting to broach the subject.

"C'mon Moony, you didn't actually believe that crap about house elves do you?"

"Prongs," Remus said, sighing heavily. "Right now, I'm not sure what to believe."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means, I should be going and it's too damn early to get philosophical," He said, as he exited the great hall.

-XOXOXOXO-

Peter felt like drowning. He had never been excellent at making friends and he wasn't quite in the mood to try. He felt like he was swimming in a sea of depression and his arms were tired of treading water. He figured it would be so much easier to succumb but he knew he couldn't... not yet at least.

He had seen Lucius' whole spectacle and wondered what it was all about. He watched as the blonde had left the great hall and felt nauseous as a wave of memories crashed down on him. He felt hurt, and he had absolutely no one to talk to. No one would give him the time of day. For someone everyone thought was a spineless idiot, he sure had a lot of complex thoughts raging his mind.

He didn't consider himself gay, and he didn't consider himself straight. He didn't consider himself bisexual but he didn't consider himself asexual either. He was . . . well he didn't know. He never really considered himself attractive, although he didn't think he was ugly really. He was a tiny bit below average though. He had never really liked people like that. He supposed some people were good looking, but he was just never interested.

But Lucius, Lucius simply blew his mind away. He was amazing, he was cold yes, misunderstood, _definitely_, but also amazing. Peter knew he should get over it. He was to weak to try anything. Way too nervous. He had no earthly idea why he had been sorted into Gryffindor. He was certainly in no rush to show some sudden act of bravery. And Lucius, thankfully, had been the leader in their _relationship_. Peter didn't have what it took to talk to him, explain things, although he wished he did. He would wait, because that's all he could do. After all, he only had eyes for Lucius and he knew he couldn't go on without him.

Although he had no chance, he knew that he was in love with Lucius Malfoy.

-XOXOXOXO-

Sirius sat by the lake, furiously tossing stones into the water. He was flabbergasted, livid. He had been brought up and taught to never show emotion, never cry, never show love, they were for the weak. Sirius wasn't weak, but all those things sounded rather appealing to him at the moment. He wanted nothing better than to curl up in a ball and cry, with loving arms wrapped around him.

He couldn't stand his family, that much he was sure of. However, that didn't mean that he didn't love them. In an odd sort of twisted way he thought he did. He knew they didn't love him, only put up with him because of what he could bring them. All they wanted from him was a grandson, to carry on the noble name of the House of Black. He was supposed to marry well and produce well.

He was disgusted by how heartless they could be. Although, that didn't keep him from hoping. He idly hoped that one day they're eyes would be opened and they would see the errors of their ways and finally accept him for who he was. Deep inside, he knew it was never going to happen. Although, the very core of his being refused to believe that people could be so cruel, so heartless, let alone his own family. This just wasn't right. He had received an ultimatum and he hated it. No matter what choice he picked, he'd still have a small whole left behind in his heart, he couldn't bare it!

He felt a lone tear trickle down his face and wiped it away angrily. He let out a small frightened yelp as a pair of warm arms wrapped around his torso; he turned slightly and looked into the eyes of his boyfriend. Without a word Remus leaned down and captured his lips in a gentle kiss. It was so comforting and just what Sirius needed. Sirius shifted and brought his hand up to cup his chiseled jaw. Remus' hand stroked his silky hair lovingly. When they broke apart they were gasping for air and Sirius brought his head down to lay on Remus' chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Remus spoke, breaking the silence after a few minutes.

"Not really."

"Pad's, you have to face it eventually."

"Face what?"

"You know what."

"Do you?"

"I have an idea." he said quietly.

"What if I don't want to face it?"

"You don't have much of a choice."

"I could always live as a hermit." Sirius said shifting in his arms, a weak attempt at a smile splaying on his face.

"Which you wouldn't do, you're a Gryffindor after all, act like it." Remus tried to laugh a little but it came out more as a wince at the pathetic look on Sirius' face.

"I feel more like a bloody Hufflepuff at the moment." Sirius shuddered at the thought, "Always so touchy feely."

"It's okay to have emotions from time to time; honestly I'd be concerned if you didn't."

Sirius gave a small chuckle, "I don't know what to do."

"I'm sure you have an idea."

"Mhmm, and what would you do if you were me?" Remus didn't quite know how to respond to that.

"What exactly did they say?" he spoke in such a low whisper Sirius barely caught it.

"See for yourself." Sirius scoffed handing the tawny haired boy the letter that he had pulled from his jeans.

Remus read it briefly, his stomach dropping with each line.

Sirius Orion Black.

We are out right ashamed at your behavior. You are a Black! You have duties. You are besmirching your family name and yourself by allowing this disgusting phase of perverted curiosity to happen. We know it is just a phase and demand that you come out of it immediately! Associating with werewolves! Yes, we know about your _friend's_ problem. He's an animal, a wild filthy animal and should be put down like the filthy mutt that he is. Not only have you befriended him, but you've gone so low as to have _physical relations_ with him! This has to end! It's out right nauseating. You've become a dirty little faggot in addition to shaming us with your blood traitorous behavior. We will give you one more chance, it's your choice. Your family, the ones who want what's best for you and have a bright future to offer you, with infinite benefits or the bottom feeder of society who has given nothing to you and has nothing to offer but hopelessness and being shunned by society. Remember that we birthed you, held you, fed you and clothed you. Look how you repay us! It's downright filthy! You choose, a life of ostracism, and hopelessness, or a bright future with all you could ever ask for surrounded by your family. It's all up to you.

_Your Mother and Father._

Remus thought he was going to be sick. This wasn't right; no one should be forced to choose between the two. He also felt terribly uneasy at the fact that the Blacks knew what he had been trying to hide since entering Hogwarts. Would they have him expelled, sent to Azkaban, put down. He shuddered at the thought. He didn't know what to say. He wordlessly handed the parchment back to Sirius. He knew he should be giving the other boy comforting words and support, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew that in his heart they were wrong, but still the words burned like acid. They were right about one thing though, he had very little to offer Sirius. But he did have one thing that he could give infinitely and they had no hope of ever offering . . . his love.

He took a shuddering breath and turned to his boyfriend who by now had tears brimming in his eyes as he stared blankly out onto the lake. He pulled the boy into a gentle hug and traced intricate patterns on his arms as he thought. He seriously considered if it truly would be best to stop being selfish and just let Sirius go, go and live the better life that he deserved.

"So which do you want?" he finally asked.

Sirius' head jerked violently up. "What do you mean which do I want?"

"You can have either one, they were right, it is your choice. I won't hold it against you if you chose them." Remus muttered turning his head, not being able to look into those fierce eyes.

"How could you ever think that?" Sirius spat, anger clearly evident in his voice. "How could you ever think that I'd choose them over you? People just putting up with me for what I can offer them, over love."

"Sirius, I'm not worth it."

"Shut up, don't you say that? For once in my life I want to be happy. You make me happy. I love you; I thought you felt the same."

"I do but-"

"But nothing, it's you, it's always been you, and it always will be you over them. Everything in that letter was a lie. You're an amazing person and you have more to offer me than any of that. You showed me love no matter how corny that may sound right now. All right, so screw them. Yeah it's hard," Sirius amended as he saw the doubt in his lovers face. "But I'll get over it, and plus I have you and Prongs to get me though it. Just, promise me... well, that... this really isn't just a phase for me, and I hope it isn't for you," he declared fiercely.

"Of course it isn't." Remus breathed. His heart was swelling with so much emotion that he was almost positive it would burst. He leaned down and placed another gentle kiss on the lips of the one he loved and knew that as long as they had each other, everything would be all right. This would hurt Sirius for a while, but Remus was determined to be there for him.

-XOXOXOXO-

Regulus and Severus sat on the steps leading out to the castle calmly looking out on the grounds. Regulus shifted to where his head was lying across Snape's legs and stared up contemplatively at the sky. Snape ran his hands through the other boy's hair marveling in how soft it was.

"So, what now?" Regulus spoke up after a while.

"We . . . move onto the next phase."

"This should be good."

"The only problem is, making it look believable"

Regulus snorted, "That's definitely not a problem."

"True, but we need to find a girl to do it."

"Again, not a problem."

"So next phase?"

"Next phase."

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	15. Notes, Galleons, and Mistaken Impression

In the depths of the fifth corridor on the fifth floor Regulus and Severus laid out the details of their scheme with Margaret Valdino. The voluptuous blonde simply stared and nodded her head when she saw fit.

"Alright, looks like you two are finally bringing out your Slytherin tactics," she said with a smirk.

"How right you are, but we need your help Marge," Snape said.

"You're just lucky my family ignores yours," she said nodding to Severus, "and fears yours," she glared at Regulus.

"Right, well thanks," Regulus said brushing her icy look off.

"Not. So. Fast. Black. I agreed to help you, but for a price."

"A price, you must be joking!" Regulus said, putting on his most dignified appearance. "You should be thanking us for the opportunity!"

"_Opportunity! _If I really wanted to I could do this any day I pleased, but trust me, other things catch my eye. No payment, no deal," she said firmly.

"Fine," Regulus snarled through clenched teeth "Name your price."

"Seven galleons," she stated commandingly, hands on her hips.

"Seven galleons! I'll give you two," he tried to negotiate.

"I won't go lower than five."

"How about three?"

"Four, _maybe_."

"Three and a half or no deal. And I _know_ you need the money, your last lost gamble isn't exactly a secret."

"Fine, but one more comment like that and the whole school finds out about you two's little _relationship_.

Severus' face noticeably paled. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh c'mon, the rest of Hogwarts may not have noticed, but I sure got an eyeful when I went up to the astronomy tower."

Both boys were too shocked to say anything.

"Don't worry, I won't tell, as long as I get paid my seven galleons."

Regulus dumbly reached in his pocket and handed her the amount.

"Excellent," she purred, and then with a wink, walked off to complete her task.

After a while Regulus turned to Severus. "You think we can trust her?"

"Probably, I hope so."

"Alright" Regulus said satisfied enough, then after a beat, "You know you're paying me back right?"

"What, why should I?"

"Because you prat, this was all your idea." He said slightly frustrated.

"But you liked it enough to go along with it."

"But you could've paid."

"True, but money is virtually useless to you, you have an enormous amount just laying around." Snape argued slightly frustrated.

"So you think, pay me sixty percent back."

"Or what."

"Or, I foil your plans, dump you, and join forces with the marauders to utterly crush you."

"You wouldn't."

"True," he shrugged smiling "but I really do want sixty percent back."

"Fine, but you're never getting a present from me in your life" he said with an exasperated sigh.

"And let the lesson be learned, never mess with me when it comes to money." He said his wand hovering inches from the other boy's throat.

"Understood," Snape said eyeing the wand wearily.

"Good," Regulus said planting a chaste kiss to his lips and darting off.

-XOXOXOXO-

Lucius paced back and forth in his dorms simply furious. He was straight, he_ had to be straight_. He didn't have a choice, as far as he could be concerned he was born straight and he would die straight, not that he wanted that to happen any time soon. He just couldn't wrap his mind around the possibility. He should have been happy with Narcissa, she was a beautiful, smart, easy going, pure blood Slytherin! What more could he ask for? Except, when he closed his eyes it wasn't her he was seeing but another blonde. A blonde with a more chiseled jaw and the first traces of stubble. He wasn't even bi! He just couldn't deal with this, he had to either give in, obliviated himself, or give up until he left Hogwarts. The latter two of the three however seemed a little eccentric to him. After another hour or so of his nervous pacing and trying to convince himself, he finally threw up his hands and sighed in defeat. What happened in private would stay in private he decided and with that, set out on his own mission.

-XOXOXOXO-

Remus had spent most of the day in the common room reading and reflecting on the previous day. In the end, Sirius said he ended up sending a letter explaining his decision, the details of it he had yet shared with him.

Remus munched on the edge of a sugar quill as he continued to read about the seven uses of threstal scales.

Getting board of the subject, he set the book down and rubbed the bridge of his nose to stem the flow of an oncoming headache.

Sighing, he stood up and left the common room in search for someone to talk to. As he walked down the corridor he was slightly amused to see James and Lily feverishly snogging in an alcove and wolf whistled. He lithely dodged a book thrown his way by an embarrassed Lily, who's hair was dripping wet.

He walked on, passing another couple or two and the occasional teacher. He was walking passed another alcove when he noticed a couple just coming up for air from what looked like a passionate kiss. Then he realized he had recognized that blokes shirt and back tracked. He nearly vomited as his stomach plunged about twenty feet when he realized it was Sirius.

"Remus-" He began when he noticed the tawny hair boy.

Before any other words could have been uttered, Remus tore out of the castle onto the grounds before anyone could see his onslaught of tears.

-XOXOXOXO- Sirius' point of view. . .

Sirius sat in a lonely alcove just coming back from spraying Lily and James with a water charm in another alcove.

He sat staring out the window looking onto the grounds as he thought of his parents sure reply to the letter he sent them. He had told them that he didn't care about the inheritance or continuing the Black family linage with a pure blood girl, and that he was in love with Remus and everything they thought of him was completely insane. He only hoped that all of this would be over soon.

Sadly it had just begun.

As he watched, a blonde girl, whose name he couldn't remember, approached him. He did know however that she was Slytherin and a pure blood, just the kind of girl his parents would want him to marry.

"Hello," she said. Sitting beside him a little too close for comfort.

"Hi," he replied, not really in the mood to talk to anyone.

"I'm Margaret, Margaret Valdino."

"Sirius Black," he said, extending a hand.

Margaret quickly glanced behind her and turned back with a predatory grin, she grabbed his hand and forcefully tugged him forward before kissing him, practically stuffing her tongue down his throat.

Before he even had a chance to pull back, she did and moved back staring forward with a small almost innocent look. Sirius turned and wanted to die; standing there was a very hurt looking Remus.

"Remus-" He tried to explain, but before he could, Remus was halfway down the hall.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?!" He shouted as he stood glaring at the blonde.

"Business," she said simply. "Don't I get a thank you, I'm sure you liked it."

"Not in the least! I have a boyfriend you slut."

Margaret ignored the comment being very used to it. "Well I think that's about to change," she said, smirking as she looked down the hall, where the boy had run before getting up and walking back to her respective common rooms.

Sirius felt like crying, he had hurt one of the most important people in his lives. He had a feeling he was going to be sick and made a fast beeline for the boy's bathroom where you could hear his dry heaves.

-XOXOXOXO-

Peter sat on the steps to the castle staring out dejectedly.

He looked up as an owl fluttered down toward him before landing lightly on his shoulder. As soon as he untied the note the bird was off.

The note simply read:

_Meet me in the room of requirement at ten._

_Lucius_

This was turning out to be a long weak.

_AN: Well I believe I only have about a handful of chapters left. Hope you liked this one. Please, please, please review good or bad are appreciated!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	16. Determination

Margaret purposely strutted to the Slytherin common room a satisfied smirk on her face. Spotting the two raven haired secret lovers sitting in the corner by the fire she crossed over taking a seat across from them.

"Well?" Regulus asked, looking up from the heated conversation they had been having.

"Well, it's done. You should have seen the hurt in the other ones eyes, and your brother was furious. I actually thought he might cry. He didn't know what hit him!"

"Really?" Severus asked leaning in trying to contain his joy at the news.

"Yep. So, what now?"

"Er, what do you mean what now?" Regulus questioned.

"Oh c'mon, I know all about your little plan to break up the famous Gryffindor four, and I want in."

"Why?" Snape asked, unsure weather he could trust her.

"I'm a Slytherin." She said, as if the answer should be obvious.

"Well, can we trust you?" Regulus asked, doubting her more than ever.

"You should never trust a serpent." she replied seriously. "But, I haven't told anyone about you two's little secret affair yet, so you might as well."

"Fine," Snape said, carefully crossing his arms over his chest, just so long as you keep your trap shut.

"Excellent!" Margaret said, a predatory smile forming on her face. "Tell me the next step during free period," she said hurriedly, before standing up and sauntering out of the Slytherin common room.

-XOXOXOXO-

Lily and James sat cozily in the love seat facing the fire talking quietly with each other. Both looked up as a teary eyed Remus burst in. Lily immediately stood up and walked over to her dazed looking friend.

"Remus, what's wrong?" she entreated, reaching up to feel his forehead with the back of her hand fearing that he may be sick.

"He... he cheated on me," came his shaky response, the words sounding harsh and foreign in his mouth. He opened his mouth as if to say something else but closed it to stifle a sigh.

"What?" Lily gasped, taking a step back in surprise as James came up behind her placing an arm around her waist.

"What's wrong Remus?" James asked, confused at the shocked and slowly forming, furious look on his girlfriends face.

"Sirius, he cheated on me... with some blonde bimbo!" Remus said, hurt evident in every word.

"You're joking." James questioned disbelievingly.

Remus gave him a look that could kill and James took that as a confirmation that he was serious.

"Tell us what happened." Lily said through clenched teeth that came out disturbingly like a growl.

Guiding him to a couch, James and Lily sat opposite of the shaken boy and listened as he relayed all of what he had seen, having to stop periodically to try and stop before any more tears came out.

"This just isn't right," James said, shaking his head in disbelief. "I mean, he just showed me today the letter he sent to his parents saying that he was choosing you. I don't get why he would do that."

"I don't know, but he did, I think I'm gonna go back to the dorms and read." Remus said tersely before standing up and disappearing up the boys dormitory stairs.

Lily turned to James, fury burning in her emerald eyes. "I swear, I'm going to kill Black!"

-XOXOXOXO-

Later that night, Peter stole out to meet Lucius. He walked past the familiar stretch of wall three time before entering the door that appeared. Sitting on a bed in the center of the room sat Lucius looking down at his swinging feet dejectedly.

He glanced up when he heard Peter approach and stared at him impassively although there was a smile in his eyes along with another conflicting emotion that Peter couldn't quite place.

"Hello Pete," he said, a faint smile on his lips.

"Er, hello Lucius. Look... I really didn't put that note on the door-"

Lucius raised a hand silencing him. "Doesn't matter, nothing really matters any more, every thing's just too damn confusing," Lucius muttered more to himself than Peter.

"Lucius, what..."

Lucius stood walking over to him. He brought a cautious hand up and cupped his cheek, bringing his soft lips to meet the smaller boy's chapped ones. Lucius sighed more in defeat than in contentment.

"Peter, I can't offer you a good relationship, I don't even know if I can offer you a friendship. But... I miss you, I... miss not just sex, although that wasn't bad," he said with a grin, "but I miss the talking and other little things. Look, I don't know if this could be more than sex and a few chats, but I want that." Concluding, he let his hand drop from the other boy's cheek and looked at him questioningly.

After a while Peter looked up from where he had been studying his shoes and met the other boy's grey eyes. "Yeah, I'd liked that."

Lucius pulled Peter over to the bed where for the most part they sat and talked until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Although the agreement had been along the lines of just sex, for each boy _unbeknownst_ to the other, it meant so much more.

-XOXOXOXO-

Sirius regained some of his control and ran out to the grounds. He had to find Remus, the last good thing in his life. What was that bitch thinking! Was she trying to ruin his life?! A fleeting conspiracy went through his mind, but he quickly banished that. He had to find Remus, he had to explain. He was determined. He had to make Remus see that it wasn't real it was a lie, and that Remus was all he wanted, all he would ever want.

_Reviews are Love =D_


	17. Change in Opinions

"Sirius fucking Black!" an enraged Lily Evans called, storming through the ground towards the dejected Gryffindor with a look that could kill directed at Sirius.

Cringing, Sirius reluctantly turned to face the fiery red head, "Yes Lily, what do you want?" He staggered as Lily shoved him hard in the chest.

"How could you do that to Remus?!"

"I-"

"Do you even realize how much you hurt him?!" she fumed.

"Lily-"

"He probably loved you, do you know how much you mean to him?!"

"I didn't-"

"What?! You didn't think, you didn't take into account anyone else's feeling but your own?!"

"No it's-" Sirius tried to explain.

"It's always the same with you Black," Sirius grimaced at the use of his surname. "You date and dump them, snog and dump them, shag and dump them. Although I must admit you broke you're record with Remus, you stayed with him longer than anyone else! How could you, and to such a great guy, one of your friends no less!"

"Lily, listen to me!" Sirius yelled starting to lose his temper.

"No, you listen to me! You not only lost a boyfriend, but probably one of the best friends you've ever had! Don't bother trying to talk to him; he wants nothing to do with you. Let me ask you this, was it worth it? Was it worth breaking an amazing person's heart for a quick snog with the Slytherin slut?!" she finished, her chest heaving from her outburst.

"No" Sirius whispered quietly trying to hold back the stem of tears at hearing how badly he had hurt Remus. 'But it wasn't even my fault!' Sirius thought bitterly as he glared at the fuming girl.

"Exactly so what could have possibly-" Sirius had had enough and he showed it as he clamped a hand over the outraged girls mouth.

"Listen to me," he hissed. "I didn't do it, I was just sitting there thinking, when she just came up to me and started talking. Then she stopped, looked over my shoulder, and shoved her tongue down my throat. Before I could pull away, she did and Remus bolted. When I yelled at the little bitch all she did was smile and walk off! I didn't do anything! So save your anger for someone else because I sure as hell don't deserve it! I mean why would I do that after I gave up everything to him. I may be a lot of things but I'm not an idiot and I'm not a cheater. Every time I was with a girl I made sure I wasn't with someone else at the time, understand?! So I already feel like shit for hurting Remus and right now I need to find him and explain to tell him that. . . that I love him." Sirius paused a moment to think of the enormity of what he had said, but then quickly turned back to Lily "so unless you're here to help leave me the hell alone!" Sirius finished before letting the girl go.

Lily took a step back with a shocked but calculating look on her face. "I believe you" she began slowly "but right now, no one else does, and you need to let him cool off. I suggest you wait awhile before you talk to him."

"But-"

"If you care for him at all-"

"I fucking love him Lily!"

"Okay," she snapped. "Well since you love him, the best thing to do is give him a little time because if you try to talk to him in the state he's in now, you'll only make things worse and one or both of you might do or say something you'll regret latter. So back off for now, alright?"

Sirius stared at her evenly, thinking about what she had just said. "Fine, I'll wait awhile, but will you please tell Prongs what I said, I don't feel like getting raged at twice in one day."

Lily nodded curtly and without a word turned and walked back to the castle.

Sirius heaved a sigh before flopping himself onto the ground and lying down with an arm over his tear streaked face. 'This is going to be a long week,' he thought irritably.

-XOXOXOXO-

Remus sat on the edge of the astronomy tower looking down across the ground. He heard the faint murmurs of what sounded like a screaming match but passed it of as being just the wind. He wiped angrily at a tear that stole down his face but then decided it was no use as they kept coming in an unyielding flow. How could Sirius do this to him? After everything that had happened, why would he do his? Remus remembered all the times that people had warned him. Heck, even James, Sirius' best friend had warned him of Sirius' tendencies to date and dump. Sirius had seemed so sincere, he had often told Remus that he was the only one for him, that he would never hurt him intentionally, and that he had grown out of his old promiscuous ways. Apparently, everything said that had once brought Remus a feeling of bliss, turned out to be nothing but a lie. Oh how he wished it were true, to be able to feel the warmth those words had once brought him instead of the now emptiness felt. Remus tightened his worn out cloak around his shoulders as the fall air blew stronger around him. Despite the cold he no intention planned of going back to Gryffindor tower. He just couldn't face Sirius, not now. He sighed leaning back against a wall drawing his knees to his chest. Without even realizing it Remus drifted off into a light, fitful sleep full of dreams involving a long raven haired Gryffindor.

-XOXOXOXO-

Lucius, Regulus, and Snape sat on the blonde's bed in the Slytherin common room discussing their success.

"So, we've successfully broken your brother and his boyfriend up," Severus said, a wicked grin on his face. "I even think I saw each of them crying at one point or another." Regulus ground his teeth but didn't speak. "Also, we've managed to get that sad excuse for a wizard out of the marauders, now all that's left is to seal the deal."

"James, right" Regulus nodded "What do you suppose we do?"

"He's dating Lily right?" An odd pang of remembrance shot through Severus but he shook it off. Lily and him had ceased being friends long ago and he was determined not to let the old happy memories of their friendship bother him anymore.

"Yeah," Lucius said, answering his question. "It's about bloody time too."

"No," Severus snapped. "It's about bloody time we break them up."

"Look Sev," Regulus said, finally deciding to speak up. "Are you sure we should do this? I mean we've hurt a lot of people so far."

"Yeah," Lucius said in agreement "Maybe we're going a little too far with this."

"No! Think about all they've done to us! We deserve to have the great victory of revenge and they deserve to have its bitter taste shoved down their throats."

"Maybe you and Lovegood have more in common than I thought," Lucius murmured.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Severus snarled.

"It means," Lucius began evenly. "That you're losing it, you've been a little off you're rocker lately with all this. Maybe we should just call it quits and let them sort stuff out. This is getting a little messed up." Regulus shifted uncomfortably seeing as to how he was in the middle of the two opposing boys.

"Can't handle you're little Peter upset?" Severus sneered.

"Shut up! You're letting this revenge eat away at you, what we're doing is cruel."

"No it's not; you're just developing a damn conscience! Such a week excuse for a Slytherin." Snape spat.

Lucius looked stricken, although he quickly recovered his composure. "Just stop, it's not too late, and even Slytherin's need conscience's you dolt."

"I have one; I'm just not as weak as you."

"I'm not weak," Lucius said, his face mere inches from Severus' now. "It's fine if you want to continue this and eventually get your ass kicked when they find out or something just as bad on your part, or when the guilt eats away at you and you're left with nothing but emptiness, remember that you had this one chance to get out." Lucius spoke in a deadly whisper.

"As if that would ever happen, like I said this plan is flawless."

"Whatever, you're choice, you're problem." Lucius said, shrugging as he stood. "But I want out. Good luck. Oh and Regulus," he said, turning to face the boy who had remained silent during their little argument.

Regulus looked up his brow creased in thought. "Yeah?"

"Just because your insane boyfriend is going down, doesn't mean you have to go down with him." With that, he swept out of the room his robes billowing behind him. The silence that was left in his wake was uncomfortable to say the least. After awhile Snape finally spoke up.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," he said, placing a hand on Regulus' knee. "You trust me right?"

Regulus thought about his answer for a moment before sighing and nodding his head. "Yeah, I trust you, but maybe we are going a little far with this."

"Good, and no, it'll all work out, it's all just a matter of trust and good planning," Snape reassured with a smile before leaning in and placing a kiss on his lips, and then getting up walking to the door. "Tomorrow," he called over his shoulder, "We commence the next and final stage."

"Right" Regulus said with a weak smile. As the door closed he lay back on his bed thinking about what he had gotten himself into.

_AN: So sorry for the wait but computer issues were involved. No matter, I'll try to have the next chapter out soon but no promises since school just started. Well, I suppose there's only a few more chapters left to go, but if you have an idea that you'd like me to include I'd love to know, so tell me! And as always please, please, please review to at least let me know that you're reading and have some opinion of my story either way._

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	18. Choices

Lucius quietly opened the door to the room of requirement, slipped in, and gently shut the door behind him.

He smoothly walked over to the bed in the centre of the room, with all the dignity expected of him as a pureblood, and stared down somewhat fondly at the serenely sleepy boy. Seeming to sense his presence, the boy shifted and groggily opened his eyes. He stared up, calmly at his observer and shifted into a sitting position on the bed. He patted the space next to him, gesturing for Lucius to sit. He complied, gracefully folding his hands neatly in his lap and met Peter's eyes evenly, face expressionless.

Peter smiled warmly at him before and relaxing back on his pillows, eyes never leaving the blonde's.

"Peter," Lucius began, breaking the silence. "You need to move back into your dorm."

Peter stared at him blankly for a second. "Why? They don't want me there, besides, it's easier for you to see me when I'm here."

"You're supposed to be a fucking Gryffindor for Merlin's sake! Just go in and face them. If their your friends and the true Gryffindors you swear they are, they'll listen to you and welcome you back as if nothing's happened."

"I can't now, and I like it here. I've seen you a lot lately, and well, it's just... nice," Peter shrugged, smiling tentatively with a slight flush.

"You can't stay here forever; you need to face things like a man."

"That's easy for you to say, you're like the **king** of Slytherin with hundreds of followers waiting for your orders."

Lucius sighed exasperatedly, "Have you listened to nothing I've said this past week, it's not anything like it seems, it's not all that easy, it's hard work, and it take a lot of sacrifice. Something you obviously know nothing of."

"I gave up my friends, and my dorm, for you. I think I know a little of what sacrifice is."

"Exactly, and look where that got you."

"So, what are you saying?" Peter asked sitting up, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm saying," Lucius said, eyes narrowing. "That this was all a mistake. One terrible, huge, colossal mistake, that started with a plan. I'm sure you don't even know how big of a mistake this really is sense you only played a small part in it. Your friends I'm guessing have it much worse."

"I-, what are you talking about?"

"This, all started with Snape's plan. To break up the four of you Gryffindor's friendship. Regulus and I helped of course. From what I know, they hired another Slytherin, a real slut if you ask me, to break up Regulus' brother and his boyfriend. Apparently it worked, even you would have to notice that from what you've seen in the great hall. Their last plan is to hurt James and the red head, Snape's old mudblood friend."

"Don't call her a mudblood," Peter muttered still shocked as he was trying to take in all of what he had heard.

Lucius ignored him and went on, "Now you have two choices here, you can either ignore it, and let things get worse and worse, or you can grow up, and do the Gryffindor thing for once by letting them in on what's happening."

"Aren't you helping Snape and Regulus though, why are you telling me this?"

Lucius shrugged, "I thought I'd try the right thing for once, this is probably one of the only times though. But that's beside the point, what are you going to do?"

"So, me and you was all just-"

"Another part of the plan"

"So I.." Peter began, not really wanting to hear the answer, "mean nothing to you?"

"I wouldn't call it nothing."

"So where does this leave us?"

Lucius sighed again. He was unsure what to say, he could hardly get his thoughts in order for the answer to the question. But he managed to come up with a truthful answer despite his reeling mind. "There is no us, there can't be. I'm a Malfoy, a pureblood Slytherin. I'm going to marry a pureblood, more than likely Narcissa, and we will provide an heir. This," he said, gesturing between Peter and himself, "Whatever this is, it has to end, now."

With that he stood up and glided to the door. Before he left, he looked back and said, "You have two choices Peter, please, for once, make the right one."

-XOXOXOXO-

"Goodnight Lily," James smiled, as he leaned down and kissed the red headed Gryffindor girl he had been chasing almost since he started Hogwarts.

Lily smiled and hugged him with a murmured 'good night' in response, as she walked up the girls dormitories stairs.

James trudged up the stairs to his dorms and closed the door behind him with a sigh of relief. It had been a long day of classes and he couldn't wait to go to sleep.

He looked over to Peter's empty bed and sighed, annoying as he may be, James was starting to miss his fellow marauder.

He tiredly flopped onto his bed and reached over the foot board to rummage through his trunk. He pulled out the map he and his three friends had so cleverly constructed and smiled, tapping his wand against it and murmuring the words to see it.

He briefly scanned it and frowned in confusion. He saw Regulus and Snape standing outside in the corridor, not too far from the portrait. After a few minutes they retreated back and seemed to be heading back to the Slytherin common room. James had spotted them doing that several times in the past two weeks or so, and usually Lucius Malfoy had been with them, except for tonight. James knew they were up to something and he didn't like. If it was up to him he would have done something about it along time ago, but it didn't feel right to bring something like that up at a time like this. He hated the way things were. Remus wouldn't talk to Sirius, and Peter avoided them all like the plague. Most of the time Sirius would be gone for hours seemingly to wallow in self pity, cry, and think of new ways to help Remus. What surprised James the most was that Lily had said that very day that she had taken Sirius' side, but that she was too tired to talk about it and would tell James later. James had tried to ask Sirius but he said there was no use, James probably wouldn't believe him anyway. James took great offence to that but shrugged it off knowing that his friend would come around and tell him eventually, he would just have to be patient. That knowledge however irked James to no end. He wasn't the best a being patient, but resigned himself to the fact that he had to be in order to get things back to normal, or as normal as they used to be. Nothing was ever quite normal for the marauders.

James was interrupted by his thoughts by a knock at the door. He dragged himself up with what strength he had left and opened it. He was slightly shocked to see Peter standing in the doorway.

_AN: I'd just like to thank my awesome beta Lady Annika and also let you all know that there'll probably be too more chapters left. So sorry for the long wait but I've been terribly tired lately. But please let me know what you think! At least let me know that all my hard work is ok. Please? Anyways good or bad are appreciated._

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	19. Confessions

James stared dumbly at Peter for a few seconds before the small boy began to shift uncomfortably under the scrutiny and timidly cleared his throat.

James shut his mouth with an audible click and moved aside gesturing for Peter to come in. 'After all, it's still technically his room too,' James thought idly.

Once inside, Peter began squirm a little before making up his mind and moved to sit on his bed. Peter marveled at how inviting and comfortable his old simple bed felt to him after the time he had spent away. James eyed him warily, but nonetheless took a seat on the floor in front of him, leaning against Remus' bed for support.

James quirked an eyebrow at him in question, indicating that he should be the first to speak.

Peter cleared his throat, building up all the Gryffindor courage that he had, or at least he imagined he had so he could say his piece without trembling, and began. "James, I need to talk to you."

"Alright," James said, a little puzzled, wondering what else would have precipitated this visit other then talking. "Go on mate."

Peter smiled at the title feeling more at ease at seeing that James was apparently devoid of hostility.

Taking another deep breath Peter told James everything. Told him how he had gotten together with Lucius, and how he had never sent a letter inviting them to the room of requirement, he told them why he had chosen Lucius and what had happened after they had left. He told James about how lonely he had felt without the other three marauders, and the inter-turmoil he had felt about the lost friendship and lost relationship he had once had with Lucius. He told him all of his experiences with Lucius when the proud blond Slytherin had come back and started a relationship with him again albeit different. Peter blushed when James had covered his ears and yelled, 'To much information', loudly when Peter had gone into a little too much detail for the be-spectacled boy's liking. He told him all of what Lucius had told him that day, and his voice quivered a little when he told of how things had been brusquely ended.

James eyes filled with compassion at the look on Peter's face and he reached a comforting hand out to pat his knee, seeing as to how it was the closest thing to his shoulder he could reach from his position on the floor.

Sighing, James pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose from where they had slipped downward and stood.

"Merlin Pete, I had no idea," James said, standing and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Peter questioned shakily, his emotions running wild after revealing everything, as James turned the door knob.

"To get Lily, she'll know what to do, and then to round up Padfoot and Moony. C'mon, oh and grab the map, the cloak, and my charms book from my trunk," James said, heading out the door.

Peter rushed to comply but wondered why James would need his book, the boy clearly stated that he didn't like to exert his energy in school work whenever it was avoidable.

Once downstairs, James put the same spell on the book he had the night he and Lily had first kiss and floated up the girls stairs much to Peter's shock.

-XOXOXOXO-

As it turned out Lily, and her dorm mates did not appreciate being woken up when they had just settled in. The irascible red head came out eyes sparkling dangerously as she viciously tied her emerald green robe around her slim figure.

"James," she started viciously, James smiled as he remembered that she had took to using his first name when they started going out. "You sure as hell better have a good reason for waking me up when I had just settled down."

James smiled in apology before bending down and catching her lips in a chaste, yet tender kiss.

"I do Lily love, trust me. I just need you to come downstairs where everything can be explained properly. Out of all of us you have the most logic and persuasive skill and I need your help for this."

The complement soothed Lily's ire, and with a playful smile, she tossed flaming locks over her shoulder smugly, "glad you've finally caught on" she said, walking purposely down the stairs.

She yelped in surprise, as the stairs turned into a slide underneath her feet as soon as James set foot on them.

James laughed helping her up when they reached the bottom and dragged her into the common room where Peter sat by the fire.

James pulled a protesting Lily into his lap and waited patiently as Peter repeated his tale to a patient and attentive Lily.

As soon as Peter finished Lily stood letting out a breath. She then turned a stern gaze to James "Well what are you just sitting there for get up!" she cried, yanking him up by the arm with surprising force for a girl of her size.

James stared for a moment. Lily threw her hands up in frustration "Go, now, find them." When James continued to stare blankly she reiterated "Remus and Sirius!" She didn't even notice that she had called Sirius by his first name and not by Black which she had been doing nearly her entire Hogwarts career.

"Right!" James said coming to his senses, "My idea all along!" he said, as he spurred himself into action. Lily simply rolled her eyes as her boyfriend slipped on his cloak and stole out of the common room invisible, much to the fat lady's confusion.

-XOXOXOXO-

Sirius was sulking on the roof of the astronomy when he let out a 'manly' shriek of surprise as a hand grabbed him. He whipped around quickly and wrinkled his brows in confusion when he saw nothing. 'Maybe I'm losing it,' he thought idly.

He then let out another shriek that he would never admit to when a snickering James appeared. James instantly sobered when he remembered what he was there to do, and the instant shift in mood was not lost to his friend.

"Prongs wha-"

James cut him off, "Look Sirius you need to come with me and you can either come willingly, or I can bring you."

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Padfoot," James said, running a hand through his hair "Come with me all right?"

"No, Prongs leave me alone; I just need some time to think, okay?"

"I'm sorry mate, but I have no choice," James muttered as he cast _Petrificus Totalus_ and then _Wingardium Leviosa_ on one of his best friends, and floated him behind him in through the mostly empty halls to his next location.

-XOXOXOXO-

James stopped making a furious yet immobile Sirius stop with him. James pointedly ignored his friends glare and focused on his next task at hand. James shrugged an apology and cast the same two spells on the final marauder, not even bothering to let Remus hear him out, knowing that the werewolf was very quick tempered this close to the full moon and could easily outsmart James.

He then quickly turned and pulled a shocked Remus and furious Sirius back with him to the Gryffindor common room.

Once inside James wearily deposited them in two chairs and took off the immobilizing spell in favor of a binding one. Although still bound from the neck down they could at least speak now and began firing questions and accusations at him.

"What the hell-" Remus began.

"Are you insane-" Sirius started.

"Shut up," Lily snapped angrily, wanting to help but her patience was wearing thin from her want of sleep.

Remus and Sirius instantly quieted at seeing the red head's irate look. "Now please be quiet and listen to everything Peter has to say, you really need to hear this."

Sirius and Remus curtly nodded before a timid Peter stepped up and began his story for the third and hopefully final time that night.

_AN: Well my awesome readers this tale is coming to an end. One more chapter!!! Please review!!! Also note that this is your last chance to tell me if you'd like me to add anything in the last chapter. _

_Reviews are Love =D_


	20. Revenge and Normalicy

"I'm going to kill those fucking bastards!" Sirius shouted struggling in his bonds ready to murder at least one of the Slytherins. He was still unsure whether he should kill Lucius or his brother.

"Bloody hell," Remus murmured. "Sirius I. . . "

Sirius gave Remus a faint smile in understanding. "It's okay Rem, just. . . "

Lily coughed lightly, gaining every one's attention. "Although I don't usually condone revenge, I suggest you start planning it so they don't do anything to further mess with you."

"My thoughts exactly Lily love," James spoke up quietly, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he produced parchment, quill, and the marauders map, spreading them on the table. The four boys shared a smile, eager to start plotting some new pranks. James sighed, he had missed this while all the drama had been going on. He hoped a few well planed schemes would help things could get back on track.

"Oi! Prongs," Sirius called, breaking James out of his happy reverie.

"Yeah," James looked up in confusion.

"Can you please untie me and Rem_ now_?_" _

"Oh, right" James said, smiling sheepishly "It was for your own good you know."

Sirius snorted as James undid the charm not denying it.

Lily watched with amused fascination as the boys eagerly sunk into their usual conspiratorial conversations. So caught up in writing down ideas, none of the marauders noticed Lily going upstairs to get some much needed sleep.

-XOXOXOXO-

"Severus," Regulus breathed, panting for breath as he broke away from the heated kiss they had been sharing looking up to stare into his eyes as if searching for something.

"What?" Severus whined.

Regulus rolled his eyes deciding to not point out to his boyfriend how very undignified he was acting. "When do you suppose Lucius will be back? I don't think he came back last night."

"Why should I care?" Severus shrugged, idly playing with some of Regulus' wavy hair.

"Maybe because he's been a good friend to you this year."

"Who need friends?"

Regulus stared at him for a moment in concern. "Er, everybody."

Severus snorted, "Friends can't be trusted they, betray you in the end."

"Lucius didn't betray you."

"Do you agree with him?" Severus asked sharply.

"Maybe," Regulus shrugged uncomfortably. "This is cruel. Lucius was being a real friend by pointing it out."

"I thought you said you trusted me?" Severus said his voice dangerously low but his face void of all emotions.

"I do, this plan however. . . "Remus shrugged not knowing what to say.

Severus' eyes widened in understanding. "You're worried about your brother aren't you?"

"So what if I am?"

"He's a blood traitor who associates with mudbloods."

"Lily Evans, the mudblood who I assume you are talking about used to be your best friend."

"She betrayed me."

"No, you betrayed her."

"She left me for Potter," Severus snarled spitting the last word.

"You might as well have pushed her into his arms when you called her a mudblood. As a Slytherin you should be smart enough to know that."

"I'm more Slytherin than you'll ever be, you've become weak."

Regulus' eyes hardened and his face became the coldest Severus had ever seen it. Regulus pulled away from Severus in disgust. Regulus spoke voice deadly.

"_I'm _more Slytherin than _you, _simply because I'm smart enough know when things go to far, cunning enough to plot reasonable, efficient, effective, and satisfactory plans, my bloods purer than yours could ever hope to be, and I'm strong enough to leave you." Regulus spat as he stood, "Lucius was right, just because you go down doesn't mean I have to go down with you. I thought I loved you Severus, but I now know it's practically impossible to love someone you don't even know. For your sake I hope that my brother and his friends go easy on you." With that Regulus stalked out not once looking back and slammed the door behind him.

Regulus jumped as soon as he was out the door his as brother materialized in front of him.

"What is it?" Regulus asked warily.

"I-" Sirius paused not sure exactly what to say, finally he just decided to speak what was o n his mind. "I love you Reg, I mean you're my brother. And I know you probably don't want to hear it but I'm proud of you, and that you're too good for Snape. I just wanted to let you know that you'll have me if you ever decide to switch sides although I get that it's probably just wishful thinking. And. . . and don't drink you're pumpkin juice today at breakfast, it starts in about thirty minutes so I guess you have time to plan out who you can trade yours with," he said with an amused smirk. Not waiting for his brothers reply he pulled him into a brief hug before pulling James' invisibility cloak over himself and leaving a very stunned but faintly smiling Regulus in his wake.

-XOXOXOXO-

"Lucius?" a soft voice questioned placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Lucius turned from where he was gazing out over the grounds in contemplation on the astronomy tower to face Narcissa.

Lucius had been trying avidly to get Peter out of his mind, constantly thinking about the last time he had seen the boy and whether or not he had made the right decision. He was disgusted with himself for even remotely caring and was berating himself for not acting like a better Slytherin, what should he care about the happenings of Gryffindors. They were almost as bad as Hufflepuffs, he thought disgustedly. He had to focus, this was his final year at Hogwarts and he was expected to become a Death Eater, take up the Malfoy family duties, marry well to the girl who now stood before him, whom he had broken up with not long ago and with her produce an heir.

As he gazed at her, he realized that she really was striking. Her hair was pulled up in an elegant yet slightly messy bun with strands of golden hair spilling out perfectly framing her face. Her soft blue eyes gazed into his dark ones, and her rosy lips formed a soft smile. Her slim figure was slightly hidden within her Slytherin robes but it still didn't detract from her beauty. Yes, Lucius sighed, he could learn to love her.

Wordlessly he took her hand in his and lightly kissed it. "I'm sorry, I just need time to think, will you take me back Narcissa?"

Narcissa broke out into a wide grin. "Of course Lucius," She breathed, standing on her tiptoes to place a chaste happy kiss on his lips.

"Shall we go to breakfast?" he asked, grinning also.

"Yes," she said, grasping his hand as they headed for the great hall.

-XOXOXOXO-

Remus walked into the dorms to find a very dejected looking Sirius sitting on the edge of his bed with his face in his hands. "Sirius?"

Sirius looked up tears in his eyes but smiled patting the spot next to him. Remus obediently sat, silently pulling Sirius against him. Sirius buried his face in the crook of his neck and cried out all the stress and frustration he had been feeling over the month.

When he finished, he looked up at Remus and was lost in the golden eyes he had come to love. "Thank you," he whispered.

"I should be thanking you for forgiving me, I'm sorry."

"Forget it, leave it in the past Rem."

"What's wrong Padfoot?"

"Nothing, I just saw Regulus"

Remus stiffened.

"Don't worry," Sirius rushed to assure. "Everything okay, a little better than okay actually."

"If your sure. . . "

"More than sure," Sirius smiled as he leaned up to kiss Remus passionately. Sirius took the chance to re-explore the other boy's mouth delighting in the soft moans he was eliciting, and the intoxicating scent that surrounded him.

After a few minutes they broke away smiling and panting for breath.

"C'mon" Sirius said, standing up and extending his hand out to Remus. "Let's go to breakfast, we wouldn't want to miss the show now would we?"

Remus smiled wider and grabbed Sirius' hand. Jumping to his feet the two boys raced each other to the great hall.

-XOXOXOXO-

Lily sat beside a broadly grinning James with his arm wrapped around her waist as they ate. Lily smiled to herself as she looked around the table.

Sirius and Remus were talking animatedly about something and flashing the occasional glance towards the Slytherin table in anticipation and Peter looked just happy to be there.

Lily didn't fail to notice the brief silent exchange between Peter and Lucius when Lucius and Narcissa entered the great hall hand in hand. Lucius looked resigned and accepting of what happened ready to move on and Peter looked slightly dejected but accepting as well. Lily felt a flash of pity towards the boy but quickly moved n as her attention was caught by shrieks coming from the Slytherin table.

Her eyes spared a brief glance for the girl sitting next to Regulus whose face erupted in painful pimples across her face as the words read slut. Lily laughed, it had been her idea to enchant the potion that morning so when the pimples broke out on the persons face, they'd not only be painful and take at least two week to go away and last longer if magic was used to try and correct them, but to also spell out the persons worst character trait. Lily idly realized that it was the same girl that had kissed Sirius.

Every ones attention however was caught on Severus as he was now hanging pant-less, upside down about fifteen feet from the ceiling, rainbow colored, painful boils everywhere, hair rapidly falling out, and a loud voice began shouting out his most embarrassing qualities which echoed around the castle the hysterical room. The spell also worked somewhat like the imperious, although the legal version. Severus didn't know it yet but thanks to Lily and the Marauders he would soon be sending out an apology to everyone within Hogwarts that he had ever offended which was basically the entire castle, and wouldn't be able to get the multi-color effects reversed until he finished.

-XOXOXOXO-

Mischief managed and friendships repaired, the Marauders and Lily laid out on the grass under their favorite gnarled oak by the lake gazing up at passing clouds. Finally, things were back to how they were meant to be.

_AN: Well this story has reached its conclusion. I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and put me on their alerts. Also an extra special thanks to my amazing beta Lady Annikaa she is simply amazing and I don't know how I could've done it without her. Also I'm probably going to take a break from writing Remus/Sirius and focus on all the new Harry/Draco Fic ideas I have suddenly developed. Thank you all again and this is it so review!!!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


End file.
